Broken Fate
by izfangirl12
Summary: Ichigo x Reader x Grimmjow! You and Ichigo are madly in love, or at least, you thought you were. When you are captured by the Arrancars, you are pushed to the brink of insanity under their intense training methods. How will you survive the tragedy of heart break without losing your sanity? RATED M FOR RAPE, SADOMASOCHISM, AND ABUSE
1. Chapter 1

_On the first page of our story. . ._

The sun was beginning to set on this gorgeous day, and you couldn't be happier. You and Ichigo sat at the end of the dock out toward the sea, your head laid on his broad shoulder with your hand in his. This is the place you two always went after school. It was perfect. You watched as his foot made beautiful patterns in the water below you with a gentle smile on your face. You love these moments, especially when you were with Ichigo. He alone made you feel special, like no else had. He was different from alot of boys, not just because of his orange hair, but there was something about him that just drew you closer to him. And you wanted to know what.

"Ayame?" His cool voice broke the comfortable silence, you smiled and closed your eyes lightly.

"Hmm?" You hummed your response lazily.

"There's something I want to tell you," his tone became very serious, you picked your head off his shoulder as your smile faded into an emotionless expression.

"What is it?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but it was like he couldn't find the words to explain what was on his mind. He had to tell you. You had to know, your relationship was too important to him. You were too important to him. But a part of him was afraid that you'll run away or hate him or think he's a freak. But he was willing to take that chance.

"Actually let me show you," he stood up and extended a hand down to you; you accepted it without a second thought.

He led you down an alley, which you quickly recognized as the place that small girl got killed a few years ago. Why would Ichigo lead you here? Distracted, you didn't see the four manchildren on skateboards roll right past you; knocking over the glass bottle full of flowers beside the telephone pole. Those jerks. Ichigo quickly jumped the 'man' who did it.

"You got a death wish, pal? Nobody jumps one of our own for no reason and lives to tell about it." One of them spoke up, Ichigo just laughed.

"That's all you've got to say?" He lunges, about to throw a punch at Ichigo. You gasped and quickly shut your eyes. You didn't want to see Ichigo get hurt, but you knew you couldn't do a single thing to stop the fight. Oh, Ichigo, you silently prayed, fight back. All of sudden you hear a grunt, and open your eyes to find Ichigo's foot collide with the man's face.

"Little Yama's down. We got to help him!" One on the men cried out.

"Are you crazy?"

"No way I'm taking on that psycho and his girlfriend." They watched as Ichigo smashes Little Yama's head into the ground. Multiple times. You grimaced, you never knew Ichigo could be so heartless, you knew him as the kind and compassionate, never would hurt a fly type of guy. You've never seen this side of him, it made your knees grow weak but it made your heart flutter.

"Now listen up you pond scum. Do you see that?" He gestured toward the knocked over flowers. "First question: What do you think that is?. . . You, the one in the middle-answer!" They gasped out of fear, you suppose.

"Wait, you talking to me? I guess somebody left those flowers for some kid who got killed here." You blinked, and the next thing you knew Ichigo was in front of the man with his foot in the air.

"Correct! Now, the next question: That vase over there, why is it lying on its side?"

"I guess one of knocked it over when we were skateboarding through here. We didn't-" You shut your eyes again, you hated violence. After all, violence never solves anything. It only leads to more violence.

"You guys catch on fast. Now go and apologize, or else the next time the flowers will be for you!" You opened your blue eyes again, and you couldn't help but laugh at this sight. The manchildren were screaming "We're sorry" as they run away with their skateboards. Ichigo turns toward you.

"There. That ought to keep those punks from showing their ugly faces around here. Sorry about that,"

"It's ok Ichigo. Really I don't mind. . ." You tried to sound convincing but your voice squeaked.

"I'll bring by some new flowers tomorrow," He said to himself, you smiled. You loved how much he cared, even about the little things.

"Thank you for coming to my defense," you heard a child's voice say from behind you, you gaped and jumped to find a transparent little girl standing behind the pole. Your eyes widen, that's the little girl who was killed here! "I think I'll finally be able to rest peacefully."

"Ichigo. . ." You gasped out, trying to reach for the sleeve of his jacket without taking your eyes off the little girl. You glanced away for a second to find him leaning down placing the vase full of wilted flowers back in its original place beside the telephone pole.

"No problem. It's the least I could do. After all you deserve to rest in peace." He waved goodbye to the little girl as she vanished.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! Am I crazy or did I just see the ghost of that little girl? Ichigo- what's going on?" He pulled you to his chest; silencing your endless interrogation. Tears silently rolled off the apples of your cheeks and into his jacket as he buried his face into your long black hair.

"Ichigo. . . Please tell me what's going on." You pulled away from your tight embrace, tears still running down your face.

"Ayame, ever since my mother died, I had the ability to see ghosts. I've wanted to tell you for so long now. . . But I suppose it's another thing we have in common." He smiled down at you, and his smile made you smile.

_The future seemed so bright. . ._


	2. Chapter 2

_Then this thing turned out so evil. . . _

Ayame's PoV

Night settled in quickly, leaving me and Ichigo surrounded by a midnight blue horizon full of thousands of twinkling stars. Ichigo's arm hung around my shoulder loosely yet protectively as we walked through the darkly lit streets of Karakura.

"So that was seriously the first time you saw a spirit? You've never noticed them until then?" Ichigo asked.

"I guess, I mean, I get these strange feelings sometimes like someone's nearby. Other than that, no. . . How did you know?"

"How'd I know what?"

"That you were seeing ghosts. If it were me, I would have thought I was crazy; that I was just hallucinating or something."

"I don't know, I guess I just knew. . ."

"Ichigo, why now? Why couldn't I see them until now?"

"I'm not sure. I couldn't either until my mother died-" he stopped dead in his tracks. My cobalt blue eyes glanced up at him- I could see it. Tears were already forming in the corner of his teddy bear eyes. Without even thinking I reached down and squeezed his hand in reassurance. Sometimes just thinking about his mother makes him break down, he still carries that heavy burden everyday but keeps it well hidden, buried, deep inside. But it always there, no matter how deep he buries it. The least I could do is help him cope, and maybe one day that buried burden will become a flower.

"Ichigo?. . ." He cleared his throat.

"Yeah?" He hoarsely responded, I squeezed his hand again as we started walking. An awkward silence suffocated us for a few unbearable minutes. I had so many questions that I needed answered, but I didn't dare to break the silence. He needs this silence. I learned a long time ago that sometimes just being around a person in pain is the best thing you can do for them. We didn't speak for the rest of the way to his house. He opens the gate beside the clinic and I obediently follow him.

_Don't know why I'm still surprised. . ._

"I'm home." Ichigo was barely five seconds in the door when his crazy father runs up to him and kicks my boyfriend in the throat. I winced when I saw the awkward position he landed in.

"You let your guard down. Always stay alert when you enter a room and you're late for dinner again." Mr. Kurosaki said proudly.

Ichigo jumps up as that cute little vein popped out of his forehead, I couldn't help but laugh. It reminded me of the family I never really had growing up, and the way Ichigo and his father would fight was just so adorable.

"Come on! Is that any way to welcome your own son after he just risked his life to help a spirit find peace!?"

"Silence! Oh, so it's the ghost's fault now, is it? I suppose it was the ghosts that left your room a mess. When are you going to show some discipline? Just because you see ghosts and I don't doesn't make you the boss of this household. . ." I mentally sighed as I watched them fistfight. I decided to corner myself in the kitchen, I learned from being around Ichigo's family that it's just best to stay out of their way when they got like this. I swear, they're worse than children, but at least their relationship with each other is better than my family's.

"Hey- it's not my fault-"

"Hey- stop the fighting you two. Come over here and eat your dinner. You too (Y/N)," Ichigo's adorable baby sister Yuzu said, holding a spoon. I just love her, she's more of a mother to me than my own mother!

"Let them fight. More rice for me," Karin said, I pulled up a chair in my usual spot beside her and Yuzu made me a plate.

"Here you go. That wasn't very nice Karin," she said as she handed me my plate. I watched from the hazy corners of my eyes how the fight was going, as usual, his dad threw a punch and Ichigo counterattacks; sending his pops into the wall.

"I got to tell you Dad. For any normal, healthy, high school kid, a 7 o'clock curfew is totally uncool!" It was unfair, I got to admit, I thought as I picked up my chopsticks and began eating my rice. That's when I felt a stinging chilly sensation rush down my spine. A ghost?

"Ichigo, speaking of uncool, you have a new one." Karin said while taking a bite of rice. I glanced over my shoulder to see an invisible businessman floating above my boyfriend.

"Oh, how long have you been there? Take a hike, will you? You damn pest." Ichigo cursed as he flailed his arms around trying to shoo away the spirit. It was a pretty funny sight, I couldn't help but giggle. "Oh shut up."

"Hey there's no need to be grouchy." You playfully pouted as you finished your dinner.

Karin scowled, "I'm so done. Poor Ichigo. Dad, ghosts, or Ayame, it's always something."

"I think he's kind of lucky to be able to see ghosts. I sort of sense their presence sometimes, but that's about it." Yuzu said. Is everyone in Ichigo's family able to see, or sense, ghosts? Well-except for his dad I suppose. But what about his mom? Maybe that's where Ichigo and his sisters get their ghost-sensing abilities. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a sudden crash. I turned around in my chair to find Ichigo and his father punching each other in the face.

"Gotcha," Mr. Kurosaki grunted before falling to the floor. "No charge for the lesson. . ."

"Never mind dinner, come on Ayame. Let's go to my room." I briefly nodded before following him.

"Nice seeing you guys again!" I cheerfully shouted from his doorway before shutting the door.

"Boy, he better marry that girl," Karin murmured.

I turn around to see my carrot-top crash on his bed. I pouted before sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What's the matter baby?" I ask, slightly concerned. He adjusted himself so his head laid in my lap.

"I've just been having a rough time lately. I've been seeing more spirits than I usually do and my family doesn't exactly help the stress." I ran my fingers through his soft hair.

"It'll get better Ichigo. It always does," I pressed my lips against his forehead and his expression soften.

"How about we study for a bit, then I'll take all your stress away,"

A devious grin spread across his handsome features.

"I like the sound of that."

You know what happens next.


	3. Chapter 3

_Even angels have their wicked schemes. . ._

"Ah! Oh my god- yes! Err. . . right there, right there! OH YES!" Ichigo moaned, clearly audible through his door. Karin perched a midnight eyebrow as she turned herself around in her chair to face Ichigo's room. Yuzu stopped dead at the sink while washing dishes, Mr. Kurosaki grew red in the face.

"What are they doing? It's giving me a headache." Karin complained.

"Oh baby. . .You know how I like it. . Ahh. . ."

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! MY BOY, AT FIFTEEN?! No, no no no no. . . not in my house!" Mr. Kurosaki roared as he charged into Ichigo's room.

"Dad I don't think-" Yuzu cried out and ran after him. With one swift kick, Ichigo's door came crumbling down.

And what they found was indescribable.

You straddled Ichigo from behind while he laid face-down on his bed with his shirt off, with a rather happy and relaxed expression written on his face. Mr. Kurosaki and Yuzu watched in confusion as they watched you push down on Ichigo's back and rubbed his neck and shoulders; earning very a satisfying moan from the man under you.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Ichigo's dad screamed in red-hot fury.

"Ichigo's very stressed out," You explained while putting a considerable amount of pressure on his pale thick shoulders. "I can feel it in his muscles."

"Baby, it feels so good!" Ichigo groaned in pure bliss as a lazy smile grew on his handsome features. You furrowed your eyebrows as you noticed the black and blue bruises that littered his white flesh, wow his dad really doesn't go easy on him, you thought as you traced the bruises with your finger. His whole body quivered as you did that.

"Ahh!" He muffled his moan into his pillow as you suddenly cracked his back with your elbow.

"GET OFF MY SON!" Mr. Kurosaki raced over and grabbed under your arm; pulling you off of Ichigo. "I'm sorry but I think you should go-"

"NO! LIKE HELL SHE'S LEAVING!" The once relaxed Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs and ripped you away from his father and held you with a deadly grip. "If you touch her again, I won't hold back-"

"Ichigo, it's ok-" You tried to reassure him.

"You dare raise your voice at me boy?!"

"You dare tell my girlfriend what to do? Who gave you that right!?" You reached down and squeezed his hand, as he took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes. He must mean serious business after all.

"Ichigo. . ." You murmured, he glanced down at you and immediately his intense expression suppressed into a soft and worried one.

"Fine. Study then. But no more of that 'nonsense'," Mr. Kurosaki turned on heel and left without another word, leaving Yuzu behind; clutching her spoon.

"Ichigo, you may think you have it rough, but consider Dad's feelings next time, ok?" Yuzu said. "That was still uncalled for,"

"I know, but he's going through a tough time too, ya know?"

"Yeah, I'll consider it when he stops kicking the shit out of me." Yuzu sighed and walked away.

You two studied silently for awhile, your mind still racing with questions about ghosts. But before you knew it, 9:30 rolled around and it was time for you to go home. You gave Ichigo a quick peck on the lips before saying your goodbye and temporarily departing.

_And you take that to new extremes. . ._

The next morning, you wake up feeling fully refreshed and in a really good mood, despite last night's events. You got into another fight with your mom, you hissed as your knife wounds opened up and stung your flesh like fire.

"Where were you, young lady?" Your mother's voice screamed as you walked through the door.

"Just out, like I always am," you murmur quietly as you walk right past her, enough that you thought she couldn't hear you; boy were you wrong.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO YOUR OWN MOTHER WITH THAT TONE!" She caught you by the hair, you scream bloody murder at the pain as she dragged you into the kitchen.

"Mom! Stop, please!" Tears were forming in the corners of your eyes as She roughly pushed you up against the kitchen wall beside the fridge with a large kitchen knife in hand. She quickly turned your body over so that your back faced her, she haphazardly ran the knife through your top, blood red streaks began to soak through your now ripped top.

"One for every time you've disobeyed me!"

You winced as she kept running the knife through your perfect creamy white flesh. . . You wish you could tell someone, even Ichigo, about this but fear soon consumed your being at that thought. Fear, that's what was holding you back. You loved your mother very much but ever since you lost you father to suicide, she became abusive. It was because your father was so selfish that she took her pain out on you. And you fucking hated him for that.

Lost in your thoughts, you turn on the shower and step in. You take a minute and just let the water wash down your toned (s/c) body, as if it were washing away the pain of last night, and the dried blood. You watched as the water turned red in a puddle around your feet.

About 20 minutes later, you step out of the shower; feeling revived. You quickly dry off and pull on your black bathrobe with a brush in your hand and walk out of the bathroom before putting on your school uniform. After dressing, you run a brush through your waist length midnight hair and sit down at your white vanity. You usually don't wear makeup because you didn't like how the boys looked at you when you did wear it, and besides, Ichigo really didn't care for it. But today you decide to wear a little bit of mascara and rosy shade of pink lipstick, hopefully Ichigo will like it. You grab your school bag and walk into the kitchen, though you don't eat breakfast because usually you go to Ichigo's for breakfast. Yuzu's pancakes are the best! You lock your apartment door and walk over to Ichigo's rather anxiously. Strange, you thought, as you hear police and ambulance sirens in the distance, a car accident this early?

"Hey I'm here!" You say as you walk through the front door of Ichigo's house, and immediately the smell of toast hits you in the face; making your stomach growl with excitement.

"Good morning Ayame. Toast?" Yuzu asks, handing you a plate of buttered toast.

"Thank you," you said as you accept the plate and sit next to Karin.

**The incident occurred outside Kotakura Station just after 7:30 this morning commute was getting into full swing. Witnesses reported hearing a loud crash and feeling the ground shake beneath their feet. The entire area has been cordoned off. Further details are sketchy at this point in time-**

"Hey," Ichigo's voice made you jump.

"Morning," you said in a happy loving tone.

"Good morning Ichigo," Yuzu said.

"Morning, where's Dad?" He asks while grabbing toast from the toaster.

"Early meeting. Said he'd be late tonight too." Karin said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Again huh?" He sticks his toast in his mouth and then turns his attention to the tv.

**Explosive experts are reportedly on the scene. And we will of course pass along any further details-**

"Something bad happen?" Yuzu asked innocently.

"That's near here," he mumbled with a mouth full of toast.

"Ichigo, we better get going soon." You said, glancing at a nearby clock. He swallowed his toast whole and grabbed his bag.

"Alright let's go." He said without looking at you and turns toward the door.

"Bye Ichigo, bye Ayame! Have a good day." Yuzu cheerfully said as she waved goodbye and shooed you out the door.

"Bye Yuzu!" You mirrored her spirit and enthusiasm as you and Ichigo began walking to school hand in hand. You softly hummed to yourself as you got lost in your thoughts, not even realizing that Ichigo was leading you down a different street.

"Ichigo, why are we taking this way to school?" You asked.

"I wanted to see something," he said, a little distracted.

What's this strange feeling?

You turn down another street and find a section blocked off by the police, you gasped as you tried to get a better look on the scene but the police were blocking your view. An ice cold sensation rushed through your system.

"Hey Ichigo,"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Does something feel a little off to you?"

"Now that you mention it. . . Hello?" Ichigo stopped in the middle of an empty street looking up and down.

"What is-" You placed a hand on his shoulder with a worried and concerned look on your face. That's when you heard it- a monster's howl. You felt your whole body began to tremble as you turned toward its source.

_Bang!_

"Come on!" Ichigo tugged at your wrist and pulled you behind him as he led you toward the explosion source.

"Ichigo! What are you doing? We've got to get out of here!" You cried out, as you wove yourself through the corrupted crowd of running citizens to keep up with Ichigo. Suddenly you came to an abrupt halt as you ran into Ichigo's back.

"Hey Ichigo are you-" You gaped, your eyes widened.

"Woah what the hell is that thing?" Ichigo said in complete shock. Staring back at you was a huge monstrous creature in the shape of a bug with a skull-like mask covering it's face. Your knees grew weak, like they couldn't even bare to carry your weight. Fear, that's what you felt. Fear had consumed your body as you stared the creature down.

What the hell?

"Help me!" A child's voice snapped you out of your trance, it was the girl's spirit from yesterday running towards you.

"Run! Hurry! Come on we've got to get out of here!" Ichigo's voice called out to you in what seemed like miles away. The creature was approaching you, yet your legs wouldn't move. Move dammit! I've got to move. . . You thought as Ichigo swept you off your feet and carried you bridal style. You couldn't seem to find reality. Every second, every thought froze as if time stood still inside your mind. You couldn't think, your mind couldn't seem to comprehend what exactly you just saw. It looked like a monster that hid under every child's bed. But those aren't real. . . None of this can be real. But, Ichigo is real, you thought as you clenched at his jacket. And he saw it too. . . You blinked as everything stood still again but this time you were aware of your surroundings.

"Ichigo?" He seemed to be staring at something or lost in thought. You looked up to find a young girl with short dark hair jump into the air; wielding a sword. Your eyes grew as big as saucers as you watched her slice her weapon at the monster with such skill and ability. Her black kimono moved with her body so gracefully that you could only describe as beautiful. With a loud slash through its mask and a howl from the creature, you watched in shock as creature dissolved into thin air. The young girl sheathed her blade and disappeared before your very eyes.

"What the hell was that?"


	4. Chapter 4

But you'll always be my hero. . .

_**One**_

_**Two**_

_**Three**_

_**Four**_

You closed your beautiful blue eyes and took a deep breath. But behind the darkness of your eyes, he was there. Flashes of that monster's mask appeared in the darkness of your mind, you jumped when the memory tried to claw at you. . .

_**Five**_

_**Four**_

_**Three**_

_**Two**_

You jolted awake when you felt a large warm hand on your shoulder, Ichigo, you immediately concluded. You turn yourself around in your chair to find him smiling gently down at you, though usually when he smiled you couldn't help but smile back. This time you didn't. You fixed your posture and rubbed your eyes, trying your best to focus on the lesson.

_**Three**_

_**Four**_

_**Five**_

_**Six**_

You lean your chin against the palm of your hand, your eyes feeling as if they are made of lead… Maybe just one minute. . .

_**Can you count with me, my dear?**_

_Who- who are you? What do you want?_

_**Have you forgotten so easily? I am you.**_

_No, no no. . . Just go away!_

_**Go away? I can't just 'go away', I'm apart of you little girl. I am the monster that hid under your bed all these years, the darkness that lurks within your mind; the thing you fear most. I am your inner insanity.**_

_I'm not insane! You're lying!_

_**Seven**_

_**Six**_

_**Five**_

_**Four**_

_Stop it!_

_**Five**_

_**Six**_

_**Seven**_

_**Eight**_

You bury your face in your hands, trying so hard to suppress your want to scream and cry. But your weak attempt made you want to laugh. It was pathetic, how easily your mind can triumph your body and easily shatter your will to go on. You were pathetic.

_**Count with me, Nine**_

_**Eight**_

_**Seven**_

_**Six**_

Images of the monster circled around you while you were tied to a chair. A smile grew on your face with they started closing in. A howl- you began chuckling to yourself. How stupid these things were, how could I ever be afraid of them?

_**Seven**_

_**Eight**_

_**Nine**_

_**Ten**_

A mirror floated down in front of you. . .

Before you knew it, you were awake and everyone was turned around in their chairs, looking at you with frightened looks. Someone was screaming- wait, I am screaming. Realization hit you like a ton of bricks when strong arms took hold of you from behind.

"No! NO! Stop it! Let me go!" You kicked and struggled against your captor but it only made him hold you closer to his body.

"Shh. . . Calm down, it was only a bad dream," Ichigo's soothing voice whispered against your ear as he cradled you on the floor, his arms protectively around you and held you close.

_**Insanity. . .**_

"The monster, he's coming closer. . . I can't get him out of my head!" You screamed clutching the sides of your head.

_**Psychopathy. . .**_

"Shh, it's ok. It's ok Ayame, it was just a dream. The monster's gone now."

_**Captivity. . .**_

"Ichigo, I can still hear him, it's inside my head- MAKE IT STOP!" You cry out, tears streaming down your face.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I think it's best that you escort Miss Namikaze home," The teacher said coldly before returning to her lesson. Ichigo nodded and threw you over his shoulder before walking out of the classroom.

"Ichigo please! What's happening to me? Why can't I-" Ichigo softly sets you down before pushing you up against the wall roughly. He pinned your arms above your head, your eyes grew wide as he leaned down and pressed his lips against yours passionately. You couldn't help but melt into the kiss, but something was telling you this is wrong. You pushed that thought away, and in an instant it was like all your worries seemed to have disappeared. You could finally let go. You ran your petite pale fingers through his soft orange hair and gently sunk your fingernails into the sides of his cheeks. You gasped when his lips moved to the underside of your jaw while his calloused fingers traced delicate patterns under the hem of your skirt before sliding up to your thigh. So this is what heaven is like, you confirmed, you moaned out his name when Ichigo found the soft spot on your neck and bit down as hard as he could. . .

RIIINNG!

You blinked, eh? What the hell? Was that the bell that just rung? Cautiously, you observe your surrounding. You were still in class. None of that happened. A heave of disappointment rose up from inside your chest as you released it with a heavy sigh. What was that, a dream? No- a nightmare. That was definitely a nightmare. But. . . That last part-

"Hey, you ready to go?" Ichigo's voice snapped you out of your silent interrogation, with a small hiccup, you rose from your seat and nodded with your schoolbag in hand. "You ok, you seem a little off?"

"I'm fine, I just had this really weird daydream."

"Really? Was I in it?" He smiled maliciously down at you. Your heart fluttered in your chest, God, you always forget how much he has an effect on you.

"Maybe," you mirrored his cheeky smile innocently as a light blush spread across your perfectly sculpted cheekbones.

"Are you wearing makeup?" He stroked the side of your lips with his thumb with true compassion.

"Yeah, just a little bit,"

"It's a good color on you, I like it," he whispers before leaning down and gently brushing his lips against yours.

More, you wanted more.

You gasped in the kiss when he dropped his hand to your waist and brought you closer to him. You clutched the collar of his jacket for dear life, but you immediately broke the kiss as soon as your lower belly did a backflip.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo had worry in his eyes, God did you hate that look. You bit your bottom lip.

"How about we go back to your place and 'study' for a little bit," you could feel your lust growing in the pit of your stomach, never have you been this way with anyone before, you were never that confident. But there was just this sudden spark you had when you were with him. It was like all bad things disappeared from your mind when you were with him, it just like his mere presence makes everything better. He always makes you feel like a princess, you could only imagine how good he can make you feel.

"Alright, sounds good to me," he replies politely before escorting you to his house.

_Even though you've lost your mind. . ._

You arrive at his house rather quickly- god, were you excited! You've never felt this way before, and you liked it. You loved how this feeling just coarsed through your body like electricity, every step you took fed this feeling and it kept growing stronger and stronger in the pit of your stomach. You anxiously bounced on the tips of your toes as Ichigo opened the gate and the door to his house. Be patient, you thought to youself as you quietly sigh and follow him into his room.

"Well, here we are," he mumbles to himself and sets his schoolbag on his desk chair, you gracefully float onto his bed and begin taking off your jacket. He eyed you suspiciously, but then shrugged it off as he retrieved a stack of books from his bag.

"Ok, what do you want to start on first?" he asked while avoiding your gaze.

"How about chemistry?" You flirtatiously say. Your confidence was growing as you removed the ribbon around your neck rather seductively.

"Oh-ok.Y-yeah w-we can start with-" He was caught off guard when you lean in and begin kissing the base of his neck. "Wh-what are you doing?" He closes his eyes for a moment to find the strength-and pride, for that matter- to question your mysterious actions.

"Ichigo, how much do you love me?" It took all the strength you had to stop for a moment, before your begin licking the shell of his ear slowly.

"You k-know that I d-do-" he sighed as you begin rubbing his shoulders, you felt a brief and intense shudder run through his body. He couldn't fight you.

"Show me how much you love me."

"I-I can't! Karin and Yuzu-"

"Won't know a thing unless we be extra quiet. . .Come on Ichigo," you swung your leg over his body to straddle his waist as you begin undoing your shirt buttons. His breath hitched as he hypnotically watched you undo each button, very slowly. His shoulders slumped while his face turned a very vibrant vermillion color, he quickly closed his eyes when you started kissing the underside of his neck. He released a hearty groan from the back of his throat as you began sucking on his newly found soft spot like it was a sucker. You briefly pull back from your work to remove the loose clothing that hung from your shoulders; revealing your black lace bra and rather large breasts. You weren't as big as Orihime but you _definitely_ weren't flat chested.

"Ayame. . . Please, stop. . ." He whispers his weak attempt to stop you.

"Why don't you want me?" You playfully pouted and began undoing his uniform by slowly unzipping his jacket seductively.

"I-it's not that- UGH!" He groaned out as you bounced on the bulge constricted by his pants lightly.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that last part," a smirk found its place on your rosy pink lips, you loved every minute of this. You loved how he was completely under your control. Completely.

"Hmm. . . Do you like this baby? Huh?" You began grinding your clothed womanhood against his hard manhood, pulling together all your strength not to moan out with him. He clutched the sides of your hips, and with full force, grinded your wetness against his swollen appendage. You couldn't help but moan out.

"Look at you, all bark but no bite. Let me show you how it's done," with that said he threw you on the bed and forcefully spread your legs apart. He darkly chuckled when he saw the soaking wet spot on the center of your panties. "Look at you, all wet just for me." You glared at him through wide eyes as he ripped off your panties and buried his face in between your legs. The pleasure was unimaginable! Your chest heaved and heaved but you refused to give in, not this way at least, to give him an ounce of satisfaction he so wants. But God it was so hard! He sucked on your tight little nerve bundle like it was candy and thrusted his wet muscle into your soaking wet entrance; enhancing the pleasure tenfold. But you refused to give in.

"Is that all you got? My own dog eats me out better than you," you challenged. But that was your big and ultimate mistake.

He bit down on your clit _hard_.

You had to catch yourself quickly by biting down on your index as a tiny whimper escaped your plush lips, your legs suddenly collapsed from the intense pleasure. God, that was heavenly! You threw your head back and tangled your pale fingers in with his vibrant orange hair, you wanted more! You wanted him to bite you again. The pain he caused you feels different from the type of pain your mom inflicts upon you. Maybe since it's him. . .?

"Please, please. . . Bite me again!" You begged as your hips began to jerk and buck into his face.

"You like it when I bite you doll? Hmm. . .?" You cry out when his lips leaves yours, when suddenly a sharp pain jerks your head to the side. "You little sick masochist. . . Do you like getting tortured?" He pulls a pocket knife from his pants pocket. Your eyes widen in pure excitement.

No, this isn't right. . .

"Do you?"

_Knock Knock_

"Ichigo, it's time for dinner!" Yuzu's voice called out from the other side of the door.

_Shit. . ._


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings! Ok I know I haven't updated in a while, it's because well I've been thinking about making some changes to the story. I'm changing the storyline a bit, and I'm changing the title: Broken Fate. I'm not gonna reveal too much but next chapter (to make up for all those times I didn't update) will incorporate the changes I have made. It won't hurt the story, I promise. But I want to hear from you guys what you think. If it works out, great I keep doing what I'm doing. If it doesn't, then it's bad to square one. Please comment to the new changes.

~izfangirl12


	6. Chapter 6

"Be right there. . ." Ichigo pocketed his pocket knife and glared you with relaxed teddy brown eyes, what were we just doing?

"Ichigo. . ." I breathed out as he got off of me.

"I'm sorry, I guess. . . I sort of got caught up in moment." Realization of the moment just hit and quickly you cross your legs and try your best to cover your nearly nude figure.  
It wasn't that you were ashamed, Hell, you felt more alive than you've ever did! Nearly naked, Ichigo hovering over your body with that sexy smile of his on his face. . .

"Here." He says, handing you your button up top. You smile warmly at him and gradually took it. You lean in and quickly plant a small warm kiss on his cheek.

"Don't be sorry, don't even regret it. I love you, I really do. I'll even prove it to you if you'll let me."

"I don't want to lose control like I just did. If it weren't-"

"I don't care." You button up your top and slip on your panties in complete silence. You couldn't understand it,. What was he getting so worked up about? What he threatened to do turned you on not shut you off. Why can't he see that?

"If you want to pretend nothing happened, then nothing happened," You glance down away from his sorry-filled eyes. You felt the tears begin to well up in the corners of your eyes- No! I'm not gonna cry. I'm stronger than this. "I think I should go."

"No, don't go. At least stay for dinner."

"No, it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow." You stand on you tippy-toes and planted another kiss on the corner of his lip, you grab your bag and slip out his bedroom door. You didn't dare look up at his family that tried to stop you from leaving. Even Karin tried.

The pain in your chest, what is this?

You slip on your shoes and walk out the front door.

And then you ran. You ran as far away as you could from the only home that welcomed you wholeheartedly. The only home that truly cared about you. Tears streamed down your face at this point. Why did this hurt you so badly? Why is it that the people closes to us hurt us the most?

You lean up against a telephone pole and sob into your jacket sleeve. Why? Why am I crying? There's nothing to even cry about. I'm such a baby. It's time to buck up! But that thought only made you cry harder.

Eventually, your crying ceased. A little wobbly, you place all your weight onto your own two feet; no longer need the help of telephone pole for support any longer. You were Ayame Namikaze. And you were going to learn how to be strong.

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn...

I was going to become strong, but I ended up just getting in the way. I'm weak. . . You thought as you became full aware of your situation. You were captured by the Arrancars and they took you back to Hueco Mundo. Now was your first confrontation with the enemy- Aizen. He honestly didn't look like he was capable of such evil he bestowed upon the world. He looked like a man worth honoring. Almost like a fathery figure, you thought. God how much you wish you could go back to your memories. How much you wished you could be with Ichigo- a silent, violent sob broke through your chest. They took you away from Ichigo. . .

"Lord Aizen, this is Ichigo Kurosaki's, shall we say companion. Her psychic and elemental abilities are quite unique, none that I've ever seen before. Definitely worth killing, but she may have some use to us afterall." The man beside you, Ulquiorra, explained solemnly. The peculiar chill in his tone sent shivers down your spine. I can't believe this, how could I let myself get captured so easily? Why couldn't Ichigo save me- No! Why do I always rely on Ichigo?

_**It's because you are not strong, my dear. You rely too much on Ichigo because he was always there to save you when you were in trouble. You're just about as weak as Orihime, your hollow said inside your mind.  
**__  
Shut up! I don't need you right now. Just go away._

_**And miss out on your misery? I wouldn't miss this for the world! . . . You know, if you really want to get out of this mess, you could always let me out-**_

Never!

_**Fine then. Suit yourself. But, I could get us both out of this mess. . . **_

I don't need you. I'm strong enough to escape on my own. I'm very strong.

_**You keep telling yourself that, honey. That's about all you got- face it. You're weak. You got all this potential and you waste it all away. You'll be better off staying captured, or maybe even killed, at least you'll stay out of everybody's way. **_

Shut up!

_**You know it's the truth, otherwise you wouldn't be denying it. **_

You don't know a god damn thing about me! I'm incredibly strong

!

**_Then prove it; show them what you got. Don't hold back._**

With newfound confidence, you elaborately planned out every single move of your surprise attack. You played the scene out in your head thoroughly, with no doubt in your mind that your plan wouldn't work. You cockiness grew as well as your confidence, but all at once that was ripped away by the cool even tone of the man sitting like a king in a castle on his throne in front of you.

"And you found her exceptional to my orders? How daring," You hated the way he looked at you, like you were some new toy for him to play with. You lowered your head, avoiding his gaze, your long ragged raven locks covering your pale round face as you finally and silently released your tears that you held back for what seemed like forever.

"She can't control her powers very well, most likely due to poor training conditions. I would like to change that however," you sucked in your breath haphazardly. What did he just say? "Under your consent, Lord Aizen, I would like her to become my fraccion. I would personally care for her and make her stronger. I see great potential in her, her will is strong and the capability of her powers are far greater than I can imagine. Not to mention she's loyal and submissive, to our advantage." You listened to the slender man with utter shock as his words of kindness in surprise disgust. You were not some tool for them to use and later dispose of. "That is, of course, if you have a more suitable use for her."

"Bring her to me," Aizen simply commanded. You felt a hand firmly grip the underside of your arm harshly, there's no use in fighting, you thought as you rise to your feet without struggling. Ulquiorra's hand softened slightly at your behavior, as he gracefully led you to the top of the stairs to this monster's throne. You keep your head down, the last thing you wanted was to show your brutal captors you were weak. You didnt want them to see you cry. You had no idea how they would react to your desparity, from what you've learned from Ichigo and the others, these people- if they even have enough humanity left to call them by such a term- are cruel as they are cunning. You can't be a fool. You can't second guess yourself like you always do. And most importantly you can't drop your guard around them. It'll be your end.

More tears silently fell and dripped down the apples of your chapped, dry cheeks. _Ichigo. . . Please, hurry._ Aizen gripped your chin lightly with his forefinger and thumb; meeting his gaze. You studied his face, with tearful hazy eyes. His eyes were a calm brown while his face was relaxed and emotionless while he studied yours as well.

"Why are you crying, child?" His voice portrayed sympathetic and kind, but you knew not to believe it. It was all an act.

"Please. . . Just let me go," you whimper, shutting your deep blue eyes and released your cry. His fingertips grazed the dry flesh of your face- he was wiping your tears away. You gasped at his sudden display of affection, your crying ceased as your mind suddenly went blank. What?

"I can't let you go," you gasped out. "I apologize for the way you were brought here, but I simply can't let a blessing like you slip away," lowers his hand from your cheek and turns his attention to Ulquiorra. "You have my consent. Train her well, do whatever you must to make her strong. And treat her like you would me, she's a lady and I expect you and your brothers and sisters to treat her like one," his eyes once again fall back upon yours. "Welcome to the family, my _daughter_." No. . . More tears rolled down your face, you couldn't believe this. This had to worse than death. You were the enemy now, you were a traitor. How could you do this to Ichigo?

"Show her to your room, Ulquiorra. Before we inject her." Wait, inject? Your mind began to panic as your heart so sped up in your chest. What are they gonna do to me?

"Understood." He simply said.

"Go. Get settled in. I'll see you at dinner." He collected your hands in his and gave them a comforting squeeze. You had every instinct to spit on him, but you were too much of a coward to do it.

"Follow me," the pale skinned man gestured you to follow him; and you did so obediently.

**_So you were just gonna let this happen? You are gonna let them use you? You really are pathetic._**

_There's nothing I can do right now. I have to wait for just the right moment then I'll make a run for it. _

_**Use your fucking head. You can't make a run for it. You're in another dimension, what's the point of running if you'll never get anywhere? **_

_I have to try. Maybe if I at least escape from here, I'll figure something out-_

_**No. You're better off just staying where you are until the situation sinks in. If you act too quickly, you're most likely to make a mistake and that'll drastically change the situation more than it already is. Just play by their rules for the time being and then strike them where the sun don't shine. **_

_Why are you helping me? _

_**It's only a big problem for me if you get yourself killed. **_

You left your head up, starring straight ahead of you, your thoughts cloudy. You stared at Ulquiorra's hand that securely gripped your arm. Hmm...

Quickly, you rip your arm away from his grope, and dart towards the other direction.

"You can't run away, little girl." Ulquiorra simply states before strolling towards your direction.

Run. That's all you could think. Your heart pounded in your chest like an 808 drum. You run around the corner and make a left, you nearly trip and fall in the process. You let out a troubled gasp- don't panic! A sudden cry escaped past your lips, you weren't going to make it. You weren't going to get out of here. You weren't going to be with Ichigo.

Suddenly, a pair of large hands grabbed you from behind. The air was knocked out of your lungs as your captor pushed you up against the wall.

Fight back.

You struggled against his strong hold in your arms. You began kicking and screaming, hoping it'll be enough to get away. It wasn't. You glared out to find a tall attractive man with spiky light blue hair, cerulean eyes with bluish green colors at the tips of his eyes. He did not look happy.

"You woke me up from my nap," his voice cooed dreadfully, his face inches away from yours.

"I-I-" his handsome features softened as his eyes traced the curves of your full pale cheeks, the different shades of blue in your eyes, and the plushness of your pink lips.

"You're lucky you're pretty, otherwise I would have to beat the penalty out of you," you sharply intake a breath of cold air and held it in your chest. Afraid, yes you were afraid of him. "Don't worry darling, I won't pound that pretty face of yours in. I'm not that cruel, but eventually you do have to pay my price." He smiled darkly down at you.

"Grimmjow," a cold and malicious voice said from behind. You had to force your head to the side to see Ulquiorra standing there with perfect posture. "Remove yourself from my apprentice."

"This weakling is _your_ apprentice? Haha, you make me laugh. Fine," he steps away from you and you finally release your breath. Ulquiorra glared Grimmjow down as he gently took your wrist within this paper white hand.

"Try to run away like that again, and I might just have to kill you." You gulped at his cruel statement.

"I'm sorry-" He held up his hand to stop you from speaking. You lowered your eyes from his, but you could feel the disappointment he felt for you. You hated disappointing anyone. Even if that someone was the enemy. You always tried to be so perfect, but it always fails. You patiently waited for your new 'master' to tug you away from this creep, but he hesitated.

"Never touch her again, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra threatened before he began pulling you away.

"If you were smart, you would stay away from him." He whispered to you.

"Understood." You said, that won't be a problem, you thought.

**_I think he's kind of cute..._**

_Shut up. _

"Here is my room." He said as he opened up the door, revealing a colossal black bedroom. It was so, plain. A large and elegant four poster bed stood against the back wall, completed with a black comforter and paper white sheets. To the right, there was a small study area, with a mahogany desk and bookshelves that touched the high ceilings. It was beautiful. It suited him.

"There's only one bed," you noticed.

"Lord Aizen will modify the room. But for the time being, you and I will simply share." You shuttered at his words, hopefully it won't be for long.

"I have some things I need to do. In the bathroom to your left is a change of clothes, I suggest changing out of those ragged things. Rest until dinner, I'll be back to check on you in a little while," He was about to turn to leave, when suddenly he stopped dead still. "If you want to gain some trust, lock the door." He pulled the door shut and left. You raced over without thinking and latched the lock. You let out a sigh of relief before walking over to the bed. By the time your head hot the pillow, you were already fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

But that's alright because I love the way it hurts. . .

Darkness, that's all I could see. It loomed around me like a rain cloud, yet the air felt dense; making it hard to breathe. I don't remember much of anything, but yet my conscience was still in tact. That's a good thing, I suppose. I just wish I could say the same about my sanity. It was like this for a good while, just floating in this black space. It was surprisingly calming. I completely forgot my situation and for once in a very long time, I finally was at peace.

But yet something didn't feel quite right. It was almost like I could actually _feel_ in this dreamscape. I could feel it touch my body but it was almost too faint to distinguish. I stirred slightly at this, but then this odd presence became more violent. The dark around me shook unnoticeably, but I could feel it shake beneath my feet. The darkness beneath my feet became more hollow...

_Thud_.

It all happened so fast, I didn't have time to react. My body began to twist and twitch and squirm to no end, as I endlessly fell. Falling, yes I was falling. Endlessly down the rabbit hole. The chilled air whipped as it did kiss my delicate white flesh until finally I collided with something cold and hard. Pain, it erupted through my side. Wait-I could see light.

I grunted, as my eyes fluttered open to a soft baby blue light. Pain once again charged through my side; it was slight, but still hurt like a bitch.

"Good. You're awake," I jumped slightly at Ulquiorra's cold emotionless voice. My ear now pressed against the floor, I haven't moved, but his footsteps I could hear through the concrete like texture; like the soft pitter-patter of rain falling from the sky. Gracefully and gently, they followed each other until they stopped right in front of my limp and tired body.

"How long was I as out of it?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing the crustiness off my eyes.

"About an hour. It's almost time for dinner, kai." I crinkled my nose and made a face at the title he given me. I am not just some pawn or even lower than him for that matter! (A/N: Kai means subordinate in Japanese). I-I do matter...

"You must change. You're meeting the other Arrancars and you must make an impression. You're my only fraccion, how you act reflects upon me as well. Don't," he extended a hand out to me, I was about to reach for it but I hesitated at his restrained words. "You dare, show _weakness_." His bitter tone sent shivers down my back but I nodded with wet eyes and a quivering lip. I took his hand as he helped me to my small feet.

He escorted me into the bathroom, it was rather simple-like the bedroom- solid black marble counter tops with built in drawers and sink with a simple large oval mirror with tiny pearl embellishment hanging above it was to my right, and to my left was a large traditional black bathtub. The walls were covered in black tile and the floors were a white marble. It was beautiful, it almost took my breath away.

On the edge of the corner, was a perfectly folded set of clothes. I approached them, the soles of my feet splashing against the cold flooring, and gently ran a hand over the soft material. I look over as Ulquiorra closes the door shut. Good. Finally a moment of privacy.

I glance back at the clothes, wondering if they would even fit. I arched an eyebrow, how in hell... Ok so I guess this goes on first...? I slip on a white bra-like top with black trim, it barely covered my boobs and showed major cleavage. I sighed, whatever. I then slipped on a sleeveless short top with a giant hole in the center. I was popping out, not only that but it revealed my tummy fat. Not that I wasn't skinny, I just had a little bit of meat on my bones. Something that I'm very self-conscious of. I looked in the mirror, and automatically I covered myself up.

Next, I slipped on the skirt, the only part of the outfit that I actually liked. It was simple, long with black trim and black mesh circling the waist with hip-high slits running down both sides. Despite how much I liked it, I still felt like a slut. Is this honestly how he wants me to represent him? As a slut? I sigh heavily and brush back my hair with my fingers before slipping on the gloves. (A/N: outfit link: art/Arrancar-OC-outfit-196804497)

I turn and open up the door, I step out and immediately felt his teal blue eyes on me from somewhere in the room. My breath got caught in my throat as it took everything I had to fight the instinct to cover myself or to run back into the bathroom.

"Beautiful." His voice called from his study, emotionless as always. He stood up from his chair and strolled around me; observing me. I couldn't take it. I could feel his eyes on every inch of my body, and it made my skin crawl. "Now please follow me." He walked towards the door. And unconsciously I followed him like an obedient dog.

The dining hall was not far from the the living quarters. It was a fairly short walk from my new bedroom. When we first entered the hall, I couldn't help but stop and stare. A huge chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling, pouring light from every single angle possible. Despite all the light, the hall could not look more gloomy, it just had this certain aura to it that made me feel sad. A long mahogany table sat in the dead center of the room, it could easily fit a hundred people. Ulquiorra took me by the wrist and drug me behind to our seats. I sat down cautiously next to him.

"Don't stare." He leaned over and whispered to me. Immediately I lowered my head and stared at my hands instead.

"Ulquiorra, who is that exceptional beauty?" I looked up to find a strange pink haired man who seemed rather happy about something.

"My fraccion, Ayame Namikaze."

"_Your_ fraccion? I thought you vowed never-"

"I changed my mind, Szayel. Stop with all the questions."

"Hmmph," he crossed his arms and slumped down into his chair.

"You look ravishing..."My eyes widened, that voice... It breathed down my neck as thick blue hair tickled the side of my face. Anger, I was feeling anger.

"Leave me alone," I growled.

"You know, I'd ravish you right here and now... But I wouldn't want to cause a scene," he gripped the side of my chair and roughly tilted it as I went flying into the table. He tossed the chair to the side and hovered over me, dominantly.

"Oh wait a minute, I so would."

"Grimmjow," I gasped out and turned my head to the side to find a dark skinned man walking from the shadows of the room.

"Tōzen," Grimmjow muttered, with a look of disgust on his pale features.

"You heard Lord Aizen, the girl is supposed to be treated with respect. I suggest following orders next time."

Grimmjow grunted in annoyance and gave him a nasty look before walking away.

"You alright, Lady Ayame?" The man, Tōzen, knelt down and helped me to my feet.

"Y-yes. Thank you," he retrieved my chair and gestured me to sit down. I did so graciously. I looked across the table, and _he _was sitting there. Smirking at me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. The way he looked at me with that hungry glimmer in his cerulean eyes just made my skin itch.

Suddenly the memory of me and Ichigo sitting down by the docks after school flashed before my cobalt blue eyes. Ichigo...

The warmth of my tears flooded down my cheeks, I didn't even have to recollect when I started crying, it didn't matter. None of this will matter once Ichigo comes and rescues me. I lowered my head, my hair shielding my true emotions from the rest of these monsters.

"What's the matter, Princess?" His voice mocked my pain. I guess I didn't do a good job at hiding my face after all.

"L-leave me alone..." I whimper out hoarsely. I could see Ulquiorra sighing from the hazy corners of my eyes, I just broken my first order from my master.

"Hmm... Miss your little boyfriend Kurosaki already?" The smile on his face grew bigger.

"Shut up!" I growled through gritted teeth.

"Struck a nerve, have I? Oh, I'm sorry. . . But you deserve better than a man-slut like him."

"I don't need you telling me what I do and do not need." I calmly responded to his intended torment.

"So you don't deny that he's a slut? Is that why he never _claimed_ you as his?"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!"

"I know a lot of things, Princess. I do my research. Hehe... Do you really like your clit being bitten? I gotta remember that." He smiled darkly at me.

That was it.

I stood up from my chair, grabbing a silver knife from the corner of my plate and chucking it expertly at his head.

He tilted his head to the side as it imbedded itself into the dark wood of the chair. His smile never once leaving his face.

"Impressive." He reaches over a over his shoulder and pulls the knife out easily. "But your aim is a little off." I grunted at his response. I just tried to take his head off and this is how he reacts?! Wow, he must really underestimate me. I'll prove him wrong.

"Feisty. I like it."

"GO TO HELL!"

"Ohh, not very friendly," he shrugs, "I can accept it. You know, you're a lot like me. Why don't you give me a chance? I'm twice the man Ichigo is, I'll whoop his ass just to prove it to you. Plus, we could break a few beds while we're at it..."

"Fuck you, I'm not interested."

"Still attached to that Kurosaki kid, eh? Just you wait kid, you'll be begging me to fuck you."

"I don't think I will," I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair. He leaned back into his chair and glared at me for the rest of the meal.

"What is wrong with him? Does he treat everyone like that?" I leaned over to Ulquiorra. He sighs.

"That's typical for him, but he does seem to an unusual liking towards you." He cooed. "The way you threw your knife though, your stance was unstable and you used too much energy just to throw. That's something that we have to work on starting tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." I unconsciously gave him a title, which he seemed to like. The corners of his lips twitched into a tiny smile.

During the course of the meal, I didn't really talk much except small talk with a girl who sat beside me, Tier Harribel, who seemed nice enough to engage in conversation with. I noticed though, that the other Arrancars and one of the defect captains kept glaring at me with want and lust in their eyes. I wanted to leave. This was something that I was not prepared for.

I sat my silverware on the side of my plate, I'd barely eaten. But the stress of everyone staring made me feel like I was on display for the whole world to see. I couldn't take it.

"Excuse me," I said as I stood up from my chair.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Aizen's voice spoke up from the end of the table with concern laced with his tone.

"I just feel a little _sick_," I replied staring straight at Grimmjow.

"I'll escort you back," Ulquiorra stood up as well. I honestly didn't feel like arguing and nodded as he walked me back to our room.

"You should rest," he advised you as he unlocked the door.

"I'm not really sick. I just couldn't stand everyone staring at me." Ulquiorra arched an eyebrow and thought for a second.

"Of course they're going to stare. You're practically a fresh piece of meat." He pushed the door open, and guided me inside. "This'll pass once you prove your worth. I wish I could say the same thing about Grimmjow though. You alright by yourself?"

I nodded.

"I'll be back soon. Don't do anything stupid." With him gone, I changed into a simple black nightgown I found in one of the closets. And crashed on the bed. I curled up into a ball, taking up a corner of the king size bed. Sleep soon consumed my being like the blanket wrapped the warmth of my body. I was soon asleep with a smile on my face, only to taken away. . .


	8. Chapter 8

"Is she asleep?" Aizen's voice whispered in the darkness; causing me to stir a little

"Yes, I believe so. Shall we prepare for injection?" Master Ulquiorra. . .

"Yes. Szayel,"

"Yes sir." The pink haired man's voice echoed in my mind.

Voices, I could hear the slightest whisper of voices somewhere off in the distance of my eternally black dreamscape. Why can't I dream properly in Hueco Mundo? Why is it black and infinite? Suddenly, a cold sensation warped through my body.

My neck- what are they doing to my neck?!

My cobalt eyes shot open to see Szayel standing over me, with a bloody syringe in hand. Without even thinking, I jolt up, grab his arm and flip him onto the bed; a tactic in which he didn't see coming. I straddled him and wrap my pale and pristine hands around his neck. The little bastard!

"Ayame," I heard Lord Aizen's voice call out to me from somewhere inside the room. I look over my shoulder and find him smiling at me leaning against the bedpost.

"Yes sir?" I squeaked out, I swallowed hard. This is the one person that I knew I was truly afraid of.

"Please, remove yourself from my subordinate, and allow me to explain." He calmly responds. Cautiously, I release my hold of Szayel's neck and drag my weak body off of his. I sit on the corner of the bed as Szayel sits up.

"Shall I continue?" He asked, holding the needle up to my neck, I quickly suck in my breath; panicking. I never liked needles. I hated them. They hurt like a son of a bitch, and they were pointless in my opinion. Aizen crouched down to my level and placed his large hand over my tiny one. I couldn't help but imagine his hands eating mine. It was a scary thought.

"Not yet. Ayame, you see, in order to become one of us, we must inject you with Arrancar blood, in this case, Ulquiorra's," he gestures to my master who crossed his arms and glared at me with disgust. I avoided his gaze."Szayel got the idea that perhaps introducing Arrancar blood into a human would result in them inheriting and copying their powers. I ask that you participate in his experiment. I want you to be the strongest, most powerful Arrancar in my army, Ayame. Please allow this." I thought about this for a moment, this was just an experiment? There is a 50/50 chance that this doesn't even work? And what if it kills me? What should I do?

Then it hit me- _what choice did I have?_ What would happen if I refuse? A shudder crept down my spine at that horrible thought. I have to play by their rules- not mine. I have to be the obedient dog right now, I have to agree.

With a small sigh, I gave a curt nod while my eyes flutter shut. Aizen pats my hand lightly.

"Szayel, proceed." He commanded. I held my breath as his giant shadow cascades over my tiny form, I tried to make myself as tiny as I possibly could, I did not like this sort of attention- well, that would be a lie. I would love this sort of attention from _anyone, _but not from these people. I hated how they looked at me with sickening interest in their starving eyes.

Szayel pushed some of my hair to the side; revealing my skinny pale neck to him. I didn't have to look to know the silly smile he had on his face; oh, he must love this. He must really enjoy the pain I'm feeling right now. I heard him give a tiny school-girl chuckle before sliding the needle through. I winced, the blood. . . No, it wasn't blood. It felt like pure acid.

"Stop it please! It-it's BURNING ME!" I screamed and clutched the pink haired scientist's wrist.

"It burns?" Aizen smooth voice questioned. I screamed out once more, it ran through my veins; spreading the pain like a wild-fire throughout my entire body. "Ulquiorra, hold her down."

"Yes sir," I felt hands wrap around my wrists and ankles as they pinned me down to the bed.

W-why would they do this to me?

Suddenly, I stopped screaming. I bit my bottom lip as silent tears streamed down the apples of my cheeks.

"Beautiful, truly magnificent." Aizen said, after he removed his grasped from my ankles. "I suppose it's only fit to call her _sister _now, Ulquiorra."

What were they talking about?

"My, my! The resemblance is almost scary!" Szayel dramatically said. I sat up glancing down at my figure- my eyes almost falling out of my head! My beautiful skin. . . It was now paperwhite and very rough to the touch. My hands though, my nails were foreverly a shade darker than night itself. Oh God. . . I jump up to my feet and made a run for the bathroom. I hold myself up by my weak elbows as I glance in the mirror.

A sob broke through my system. I looked like _him_. . . My eyes had the tiniest glimmer of green in the oceans of my eyes, my upper lip was relatively a shade of black while my bottom lip held a blood rose red color, and did my boobs get bigger!? I'm at least a DD now! I looked so lifeless, so inhuman. . .

"Why would you do this to me?" I cried out to myself.

_**Speak for yourself, do you have any idea how much that brat's blood hurt me?!**_

"Go away. . . I don't need you right now. . . Ichigo, oh Ichigo!" I cried even harder, my hand covering my mouth. How was I going to survive this place? When they just keep breaking me down and building me up.

_**Buck up child! You promised yourself, you were going to become stronger and this is your opportunity to do just that. Now you either accept it wholeheartedly, or just allow yourself to get killed. Either option is better than hearing you cry all the fucking time!**_

For once, she was right. I'm stronger than this.

With newfound confidence, I strode out the bathroom door; all eyes on me.

"All better, Princess?" Szayel mocked my feelings, serves him right to. I didn't deserve to cry like that, crying only exposes weakness.

"I was just a little startled from the transformation. That's all." I say, strongly and proudly and cross my arms.

"Well, if that's all, then get changed and join us in the dining hall for breakfast." With that said, they left; leaving me to my thoughts. I was going to be brave, I promised myself, yet tears began welling in the corners of my eyes. I have to be strong, but I can't help the thought. . . What would Ichigo think about my new body? Why does that even matter? He's not even here!

A heavy sigh escaped past my red and black lips, I turn on heel and retrieved my folded uniform from the mahogany bedside table before turning into the bathroom. I sat my clothes on the corner ledge of the sink, when my reflection caught my eye. I stopped what I was doing and observed my reflection. I didn't even know who I was anymore. I've changed so much over these past couple of days, enough that I couldn't even recognize myself. I was becoming this they wanted me to be; the enemy Ichigo hates.

But I had to admit, I was fucking sexy! I lifted my black nightgown over my head and my new breasts bounced right out! I got a closer look at my new body, every curve was perfectly sculpted, my ass and legs were maliciously toned and crafted, my tummy fat was gone and replaced with the light outline of my abs and my breasts! I could imagine Ichigo's nose suddenly bleeding at this.

Ok, enough, I thought while putting on my uniform. But I couldn't but admire how my outfit outlined and highlighted every curve of my new body. I walk out of the bathroom with a new smile on my pale attractive features; nothing could take away my new confidence.

"Wow!" That voice again. . ."Who would'a thought you could become more beautiful. . ." I crinkled my nose at his disgusting compliment. I froze in my place, I couldn't breathe. Just his mere presence is enough to chill to the very core. He stalked toward me like a predator stalks it's prey, that sickening look in his eyes just like the night before.

"What are you doing in _my _room?" I ask coldly, eyeing his every move.

He shrugs. "Heard you were finally injected and wanted to see how you were, but," I could feel his green-lined eyes travel every inch of my new body. "Clearly the injection was _very _successful." He smirked darkly down at me. I didn't hold back.

_Slap!_

My hand came in contact with his pale features. Hard. A small grin perched on the corners of my midnight and vermillion lips, I was honestly proud of what I did. Serves him right for thinking he could treat me like that. I felt so strong. I've never felt this way before. I like it.

But all at once that moment of glory was taken away from me. The fire in his blue eyes returned, he gritted his teeth and pushed me up against the wall.

"You little bitch," He growled at me, as he pinned my arms above my head. "You think you can just treat me like that? Huh?!" I clenched my jaw to keep the tears from leaking out. I was truly terrified but I refused to let it show; especially to an Espada. "How do you like it, bitch?" He slaps me right across the face with enough power to leave a purple hand-shaped bruise on my paperwhite flesh. I whimper slightly at the pain, as he suddenly grips my chin with his forefinger and thumb; looking deep into my soul. I know he could see it- the sick pleasure I was feeling when he hit me.

A smile curved onto his face,

"I going to have so much fun with you." He whispered, before gently kissing my bruised cheek, and inhaling my scent. Of course, I did nothing to stop him.

"Come on darling. They're waiting for us." He tugged at my wrist and pulled me out the door,

XxXBroken FateXxX

Breakfast this morning was rather peaceful. It started off sort of rough- some threatening glances at Grimmjow from the other male Arrancars, probably from the way he dragged me into the dining hall. A brief yet polite greeting from Lord Aizen. I bowed my head and paid my respects to the other defect captains as well. One of them, Gin, I couldn't help but notice the way he strangely smiled at me. . .

"Fracciòn, concentrate!" Ulquiorra's cool voice rose, immediately snapping me back to reality. After breakfast, Master Ulquiorra decided it was best to get some training in. He set up some targets for me and set out some throwing knives. I held the blade in the crease of my hand, the sharp edge slightly jagging my skin.

"Wait," He suddenly calls out as I was about ready to throw my knife. He slowly approaches me and I caught my breath in my throat. "Which is your dominant leg?"

"Umm-"

"What leg feels more comfortable to stand on?"

"My right."

"Place it behind you," I did what I was told without question. "Now place all your weight on your dominant foot. And keep your hips square." He places his hands on my on my hips to adjust them, it felt weird but it was only for a second. "Now when you throw, you throw it straight. Not like how you would throw a ball." He took me through the motions on how to throw it, it felt really simple but I knew better than to assume something like that. He steps back away from me and cross his arms. "Now try it."

Ok, I cautiously step back on my right foot and take a deep breath. I know I can do this. I have to. I close my eyes as I exhale, my eyes locked the yellow center. Just do it already! I throw the knife. . .

"Well, it's a decent start." I look up and see it landed a few inches from the center. Just as I did the night before. "We'll work on your aim some other time, I want to get you comfortable with the basis of your Zanpakuto."

Wait, what?!

**I know, pretty boring chapter, but it's all I got. :) Hope you guys enjoyed though, finals will be over next week so I will have more in store for you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

"This one should serve," Ulquiorra says, as he picks a sheathed Zanpakuto from off the display. He tosses it to me, which I caught. Thank God. That would be embarrassing if I didn't.

I gripped the handle and slid the blade out from it's covering. How the hell does Ichigo and the others do it?! This thing is freaking heavy! I place another hand on the handle to steady it and I felt myself becoming extremely lopsided.

"Spread your hands apart on the blade, that'll even out the weight." Ulquiorra reaches over me and moved my hands apart. And almost immediately I felt a difference.

"Ulquiorra," Aizen's voice boomed throughout the training hall. I turn my head to find him, Tōzen, and Gin walking towards us. I sucked in my breath hastily. I was always very nervous around these guys, and curious as to what they really have in store for me. "Training can wait, we must test the girl's abilities first."

"Yes sir." He bows out of respect, and takes my sword, sheathed it, and placed it graciously back on the display.

_Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd, and as you step back into line, a mob jumps to their feet. . . _

"Ayame, you will be tested through a series of obstacles that test how skilled your abilities really are," you nodded apprehensively, how bad could it really be? "Good, good. Now the first obstacle will determine the strength of your telekinesis."

"Be sure not use up all your mental energy, we need to get more than one test in today. Is that clear." Tōzen said and crossed his arms.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Good. Gin, set up the first obstacle," Aizen ordered, then turning his attention back to me. "Don't look so frightened, these tests are designed to help us indicate where to rank you. Your performance today will serve as a foundation to your training." Aizen says, placing a surprisingly soft, warm hand on my exposed shoulder. I nodded, a little relieved.

"Aizen, the obstacle is ready."

"Good luck," he whispered to me before standing beside the other defect captains. I looked across the room, five items were placed in front of me- a feather, 5 pound weight, 20 pound weight, 50 pounds, and 100 pounds.

I took a deep breath and thought about my situation for a moment. The heaviest I've ever lifted was Ichigo's Zangetsu, and that son of a bitch had to weigh like 20-30 pounds! How the hell did Ichigo carry that thing anyway? Focus! Point is, it nearly drained me of all my mental energy. I don't know how I was going to lift each one individually and still have enough to do Pyro, I'm guessing was next. Ok, no time to psyche myself out.

I close my eyes and imagined the feather floating and levitating into the air. It was child's play.

"Very good, now lift the others." Aizen supportive tone whispered in my ear. I imagined the feather float down to the floor gracefully as I opened my eyes. I locked my gaze on the f5 pound weight and held my arms out, I don't know why I do this, I guess for balance? I imagined there were tiny, invisible threads latching on from above the weight and just barely tugged it-

_Bang!_

I sent the weight straight through the ceiling.

"Sorry. . ." I grimaced and rubbed the back of my neck when I saw the rubble come crashing down from the ceiling.

"Continue," I nodded and focused a little less of my energy on the next weight.

I could barely get it off the ground, even with all my energy. Dammit! I used too much energy on that last one.

_**Why don't you let me out? I could lift it.**_

"No! No, go away! I don't need you. . ." I shout out and clutched the side of my head.

"Child?"

_**Yes you do. You're weak, hun. Face it- you **__**need **__**my power to survive. It'll be almost too easy to take over this body. . . **_

". . .Don't need you. . ." I panted, she's using all my mental energy. . .?

It hurts. . .

So cold. . .

My vision then fades to black.

"Restrain her!"

Voices. . .

Restrain? Why would they-

"She's too strong! We've got to put the mental block on her now!"

What, what's going on?

Silence.

"Ayame. . . " Light, I could see light! "Open your eyes, child."

My ocean blue eyes flutter open, pain immediately subsided through my head, taking the form of a really bad migraine.

"You caused quite a commotion there, my dear." Gin lightheartedly said, smiling his trademark smile.

What happened?

"I never would have thought that a good girl like you could be _so _bad." Grimmjow's voice whispered in my ear. I peered over my shoulder, and there was the blue-haired man gripping my arm; restraining me.

"Oww, my head. . ." I ripped my arm away from him and buried my face in my hands.

"You should see what you did to Yammy, you back-lashed him with those freaking wings of yours. Burnt him so bad, he couldn't regenerate," Grimmjow knelt down to my level and told me.

Wait, wings?

"What happened?" I looked up and noticed that the room was in shambles. Debris from the ceiling was everywhere, scorch marks on the walls, and how the fucking hell did the floor get messed up?! And what was on my face? I wiped my cheek- _blood. _Blood was dripping off my face.

"I did all this?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Yep. You're quite the badass."

"No, _she _did this. My hollow-"

"Whatever that _thing _was, it wasn't a hollow. Lord Aizen and the others barely had enough power to stop your little rampage." Ulquiorra replied solemnly.

"How are you feeling, child?" Aizen knelt down next to me.

"Dizzy, the whole room is spinning."

"That's only temporary. I placed a mental block on you to help suppress your. . . whatever it is."

"A mental block?"

"It's a technique I created to help the other Arrancars become stronger. But there's a catch- it'll seal away all your mental abilities," I gaped, no. . . "But, you can regain them as the seal weakens overtime."

"How can I regain them?"

"Practice," he says simply. "As you try to summon your powers, the seal grows weaker. But as it grows weaker, that monster inside you grows stronger."

Monster?

"Understood, sir." He smiles at me gently.

"Grimmjow, won't you please escort Miss Ayame back to her room? I need to speak with Ulquiorra."

"My pleasure." He smiles at me deviously.

Oh no.

"Come on, brat." He grabs my wrist and drags me out of the training room.

"I can escort myself just fine!" I yell at him and rip my wrist out of his vice like grip.

"Too bad, sweetheart. I'm under orders." He takes my wrist back into his strong grip.

"Ha! You never struck me as the type to take orders from anyone other than yourself."

"Yeah, well you never stuck me as the destructive type. Guess we're both wrong."

"That wasn't me! That was. . . the other 'me'." It grew quiet between us for a moment, until we finally reached Ulquiorra's room. I rip myself away from him and as I was about to open the door, he pushed me against the door.

"What are you-" That's all I managed to get out. His soft lips molded against mine roughly, it made my stomach do a backflip out of excitement. No! I pounded against his shoulder and struggled for dear life against him. I didn't want this. . . Ichigo. . .

"I want you, little girl. You've tempted me for far too long." He cooed lustfully in my ear as he pinned my wrists above my head. I struggled against him as he pinned his waist against mine. Shit! I can't move.

"St-stop!" I shouted at him as he started placing gentle butterfly kisses along my jawline. I balled my hands into fists out of anger and with all my strength, I pulled them out of his grasp. I pushed him away from me but he got hold of my wrist and pulled me into his chest. It was like crashing into a brick wall.

"Misbehave, and I'll have to _punish _you. Let's go," He began pulling me toward the other end of the hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked, fright shivering in my voice as I stumble behind him.

"Someplace a little more. . . private. Hehe," he chuckles, a fairly amused look on his face.

My eyes widened when I realized what he meant. No. . . No! I won't let him have his way with me. He can't make me! I rip my hand away and took off running the other direction, towards the training hall.

"HEL-!" I tried to scream out, hoping to God someone might hear me. But it was too late. Grimmjow covered my mouth with his hand before pushing me against the wall; anger flickering in his eyes like fire. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, he wouldn't do this, this can't be real-

_BAM!_

My head was knocked to the side, pain flooded through my cheek and jaw. I didn't even have time to react, a cry broke through my system from the pain. Why. . . What have I done to deserve this?

"I told you, if you misbehave, I'll have to punish you- LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M FUCKING TALKING TO YOU!" He gripped my chin harshly and ripped it to face his.

Angry, I felt anger.

I clenched my jaw and narrowed my eyes. No longer did I feel sad or now realized, what a monsters really were.

To be continued. . .

**Sucky chapter I know, but I've been busy with finals and this was the best I got. Hope you enjoyed. **


	10. Chapter 10

KINKY LEMON/LIME WARNING!

I pirouette in the dark, I see the stars through a mirror. . .

I wasn't going to let happen. There's no way in hell I was going to submit to a complete ass-hat like him. I clenched my jaw as I glared back at the hotheaded man in front of me.

"YOU UNDERSTAND ME, BITCH! I can fucking do whatever the hell I want to you." He says before leaning forward and whispering in my ear. "You're gonna belong to me, and only me, pet. And no one, not even Ichigo, can take you away from me. I love you whether you like it or not. Now come on, and without a fight." I was truly taken aback by his words, my first 'I Love You'. . .

I always expected Ichigo or someone I actually loved would say that to me first, but I guess it wasn't meant to be.

Tired mechanical heart, beats til the song disappears. . .

Grimmjow tugged at my wrist and gracefully led my body through the vast corridors, through the hazy black sea of doors and hallways. I was absolutely terrified to my very core by this bipolar man that gently took me into his arms. I never knew when he would snap or punch me across the face.

It was turning me on.

Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me. . .

He opened up the door to his room, I had every instinct to run away. To run away and hide away from the cruelty that I craved. But at the same time, I didn't want to. As it scared me, it also excited me. How much of a slut am I? He tugged at my wrist as he pulled me into his room, I could see something though- hurt, I could see it glimmer slightly in his eyes. Was this hurting him? No- he's a cold-blooded killer. He can't feel anything. If anything, he's a sadist that loves to see me suffer. And that's what I refuse to give him, an ounce of the satisfaction he craves but doesn't deserve.

Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me

He slams the door shut, and pushes me up against it. His hot breath trickled across my lips as he gazed into my sorrowful ocean pools. I turned away, I didn't want to see what lied behind his blue eyes. A small sob broke through my system like a shutter, I hated this! Ichigo should be the one to claim me as his- not him! I don't want him to!

"Please. . . Stop," I cried as he placed gentle kisses along my neck and jaw.

"I'll be gentle, only if you let me." He whispers, and began tugging the hem of my top.

"No, I don't want this. Not like this,"

"Too fucking bad, Princess. You're getting it whether you want it or not,"

"Please, I'm a virgin. . ." I hated to admit it, to expose my weakness to my soon-to-be rapist. But it was a last resort.

"Same here," My eyes widened, "All the more reason why I need you. Now please make this easier for me," I froze in place when I felt his hand on my breast.

He's touching me. . .

So cut me from the line, dizzy spinning endlessly. . .

Rip!

"Ah!" I gasped out when I heard the ripping of clothing. I peer down to see my boobs popping out, I had every instinct to cover myself up but he held my arms still.

"Grimmjow, please!" He knelt down and took my pink nipple into his mouth and sucked on it harshly.

"Relax," he murmurs against my creamy pale skin. "It'll start to feel good soon." His devilish smile twisted onto his lips. I tried to squeeze myself out of his grip but he held me still. He comes back up and tugs on the ends of my hair.

"What did I tell you?! Misbehave, and you'll get punished." He picks me up bridal style and throws me onto his king size bed.I lifted myself onto my elbows and tried to roll away from him, but he grabbed hold to the waistband of my skirt. I yelped when he managed to pull my skirt off past my ankles; leaving me only in silky black panties.

"Take them off, nice and slowly,"he commanded while he took off his vest; I gasped when I noticed how toned his chest was.

"Wha- no!"

SMACK!

Rebelling wasn't an option, I realized. It only earns you a punch in the face.

"I SAID TAKE THEM OFF!" I whimpered as my lip quivered, I let out a cry when I started pulling down my panties. I realized then, I couldn't get out of this mess. There wasn't anywhere for me to run where he couldn't find me. And there wasn't anything I could do, I didn't have my powers, I didn't have my hollow or whatever it was to help me out. Oh God, please help me!

Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me

"Show me how you touch yourself. . ." He said as he hovered around the bed, touching himself. I let the tears stream down my face.

"Please don't make me," I pleaded once again.

"Be a good little girl and show me, and maybe you'll rewarded."

Maybe he'll let me go! I reached a hand down and spread my legs apart. God I felt like such a slut, I ran my finger softly over my clit and on instinct my body jumped, as if electricity coursed through my system when I touched and massaged a particular spot. I went in soft but deep circles as he watched me; pumping furiously up and down. This went on for a little while, when suddenly he grabbed my hand away from my pussy and licked and sucked on my fingers. He ran his tongue in between my fingers, sucking all the juices that he could off.

"You taste so sweet," he murmurs, keeping his eyes on mine as he lowers himself in between my legs. "Oh. . . You're so wet..." His fingers toyed with my cunt. But I refused to feel a thing. Until he sucked on that one spot that shot electricity throughout my entire body. I heaved and panted but I refused to let out a peep. I didn't want to enjoy it, I didn't want to enjoy it, I didn't want to enjoy it- OHHH!

I threw my head back and clutched the white bedcovers. My abdomen twisted and twisted until finally it released. God, it felt amazing! Was that an orgasm?

"Did I say you could cum?!" Anger flickered in his eyes like fire.

"I-I, c-c-couldn't hold back- I'MM SORRY!"

"Get on you hands and knees, NOW!" I slowly flipped myself over, my ass facing him.

"Bad girls need punished. . ."

SMACK!

I couldn't hold back, I let a moan escape when his hand came in contact with my ass... Hard.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Say you're a fucking slut!"

"I-I I'm a fucking slut..."

I felt something hard poking my ass, lining up with my pussy; teasing me.

"Tell me how much you want to cum again." He yanked my black hair back; forcing me to look at him. Tears were still rolling down my face, I didn't want to cum again. I felt so dirty, but at the same time I was in fact enjoying this rough experience. Maybe I could just this once let go? No! Ichigo! How could I do this to Ichigo? I love him!

"Tell me!" He began pinching my clit and rolling it around harshly with his two fingers.

Instinctively, I gave him the answer he wanted to hear. It's the only way to get out of this horrific situation.

"I wanna cum so badly... Please, please Grimmjow. Make me cum."

That's when he did it. Again. Again. And again.

Hard.

We both released satisfying groans out in unison. He pounded his length into me again and again until that familiar twisting sensation in my abdomen rose up again.

I-I can't hold on much longe-

"Ohh!"

Something warm flooded my insides with a gooey texture. Eww. I felt gross. I collapsed on the bed exhausted. Grimmjow wrapped his arm around me protectively, but I was honestly too tired to care. All that matter was that this was over now, right?

Wrong.

Xxx

Ulquiorra stood outside Grimmjow's door; listening from the outside.

"How's the test coming along? Did she pass?" Gin's cool voice asked as he slowly approached the black haired man.

"Of course. Did Aizen figure it out?" Ulquiorra turned his head to the side; revealing his one remaining eye.

"The girl is an Angel of Death, she's an original soul reaper."

Not my best work. Hope you enjoyed


	11. Chapter 11

Bury all your secrets in my skin, come away with innocence, and leave me with my sins. . .

Warmth. Love.

It embraced and snuggled around me like a fuzzy blanket. I felt so safe like this, like nothing could hurt me; something I haven't felt since I was with Ichigo. I winced at his name slightly, but only slightly. I suppose I was learning to live without his love, it was after all like a drug that consumed my being and corrupted my mind; one good way to look at it.

My black canvas of a dream suddenly became lighter and lighter. It was like I was submerging from the bottom of this black ocean to a crystal clear white sky. Everything around me began to blur darkly and soon take the form of a bedroom. My eyes flutter open to a darkly lit blue bedroom. I glanced around, confused. I felt something tug at my waist, pulling me closer to them and bury their face into my neck. It was disgusting. I took a deep breath and gather up enough courage to look over my shoulder. . .

Then events from last night hit me like a ton of bricks.

The air around still feels like a cage, and love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again. . .

I threw the blue haired man's arm off from around my waist and kicked him in the leg harshly; waking him up.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouts as I shot up from the bed, searching the room for my torn clothes. "Ayame, wait-" I ignored him as I leaned down and picked up my tops and my panties. Grimmjow stood up and raced over to me.

"Please, just let me explain-"

"What is there to explain? You fucking raped me! I hope you're happy," I say coldly before turning my back to him.

"I know you're mad, and you have every right to be, but just hear me out-"

"I'm not gonna listen to a goddamn thing you have to say." I whimper out as I threw on my skirt, trying desperately not to let out my tears that were waiting to burst behind my eyes.

So if you love me, let me go, and run away before I know. . .

"Please, I'm sorry," I glance at him-big mistake. My heart shattered into a million pieces when I looked into his eyes. He looked like he was about to cry, good. Serves him right.

"No you're not," I started to make my way towards the door.

"No! Don't go, please. I fucking love you! Don't ever leave me. . ." Grimmjow drops down to his knees and hugs my waist, sobbing into the waistband of my skirt. I couldn't hold back. . .

"Why would you do this to me?" I cried out, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Aizen ordered me to," he claims, I suck in my breath haphazardly, what?. . . No. Aizen would never do that to me. He would never. . . "He said it would make you stronger and separate you from that Kurosaki kid. I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it-"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR!" I grabbed him by the shoulders and ripped him off of my body. "You seem to enjoy punishing me last night. Or did Aizen order you to play S&amp;M with me? Hmm?"

"I FUCKING MESSED UP! Can't you see that what I did hurt me just as much as it hurt you? I said I was sorry, isn't that enough?"

"It'll never be enough to repay for what you did to me."

"Then what the fuck to have to do?"

A smile curved on my face, I know what you could do... I leaned down and threw him a pair of boy shorts.

"Put those on, if you're sorry you're gonna prove it. HURRY THE FUCK UP!" I yell at him to speed it up. After he pulled them where they belonged, I drug him by the wrist into the training hall. Hopefully, everyone is there since we already missed breakfast, I figured.

My heart is just too dark to care, I can't destroy what isn't there. . .

Everyone's head turned as me and Grimmjow entered the training room. I threw him down to the ground, morally pissed off. He fell like a rag doll.

"If you're truly sorry, then don't fight back." I spat venom at him as I kicked him in the gut. Over. And over. And over again.

"I-I-" he managed to breathe out before puking up blood. The other Arrancars circled us in our little "lovers quarrel" I suppose it could be considered, with looks of confusion and questioning glances shot towards us. I started aiming towards his face and began bashing it in with my heel. I gritted my teeth, and grabbed locks of his blue hair in fistfuls; pulling his face up to face the crowd.

"TELL THEM WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" I demanded, not feeling any sympathy or mercy towards my rapist. He released a low growl before saying, loud and proudly:

"I raped her,"

Everyone's eyes grew wide before worried whispers and glances broke out. Suddenly, someone from behind grabbed me and locked my arms behind my back.

"What the hell?"

"Quiet fracción!" Ulquiorra's boomed in my ear. "Your reckless behavior will soon be punished." God I hated that word now. What am I being punished for? This is ridiculous! I'm the fucking victim here! I struggled against Ulquiorra's vice like grip as I watched as Tōzen grips Grimmjow the same way as me. What?

Deliver me into my fate, If I'm alone I cannot hate. . .

"What's going on?" I asked.

"A week in solitary confinement for both of you," Tōzen declared. "Actually, both of you could share a cell. I think the two of you troublemakers would benefit from it."

"Wait, what? Why am I being-"

"Having sexual relations with a subordinate without permission, and picking fights with said subordinate. Punishable by solitary confinement." He coldly replied.

"I didn't give my consent to him though,"

"Doesn't matter." He shooed us away with a simple gesture. Then they took us away, down a long corridor and made a right before they threw into a white padded room that you would usually find in some abandoned asylum. I heard them latch the door from behind as the walked away.

"Ulquiorra! Please don't do this!"

"Take the punishment like I would, you'll get out this. Eventually," he murmured his advice to me through the barred window on the door before walking away.

No. . .

I slam my fist into the padded flooring out of pure raw anger. This is all Grimmjow's fault, not mine!

I don't deserve to have you, my smile was taken long ago, if I could change I hope I never know. . .

My anger faded and was replaced by sudden sadness. I had to know something. . .

"Tell me, why did you do what you did? Be honest."

"If you're asking me I raped you out if desire, no I didn't. At least not completely. I did it because I couldn't refuse Lord Aizen."

"I hope you realize the severity of what you did to me. What if I end up pregnant? What then? I highly doubt you have the patience to raise a child-"

"Either way, that kid would have your beauty and brains but my good looks and leadership. That kid would be awesome!"

"If I end up pregnant, I'm aborting it." I flatly say. "I'm not having my rapist's baby-"

"That's a little too far, princess. If you're pregnant right now, I would guard that baby with my life. And I'm not letting a bratty stuck up princess like you ruin a child's life. Even I'm not that cruel." He grabs my chin, and forces me to look at his deformed face. "I won't let you, you understand me! I'll kill you before I ever kill my own child."

"You'll be a terrible father anyways,"

"At least I wouldn't kill a baby! Look who's the asshole now,"

"I'm realistic! I couldn't possibly support a child in today's world."

"Oh boo! When are you gonna wake and smell the roses sweetheart?! You're never going back to the world of the living!"

"Well when Ichigo saves me-"

"ICHIGO IS NEVER GOING TO SAVE YOU! You're mine and mine alone. I'll kill him before he'll ever lay a hand on you. He's not coming for you,"

"What makes you so sure?"

"We fucking covered up your disappearance as suicide!"

I still press your letters to my lips, and cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss. . .

W-what?

"When are you fucking gonna stop lying to me?!"

"It's the truth! We used a spiritual body double and hung it up in your closet. . ." He chuckled.

"Why would you say that?" I backed myself into a corner.

"So it can just be you and me. And our soon to be child. We can be a family, the one you didn't have. One that doesn't mutilate the living hell out of your back or one that doesn't commit suicide when things got rough. I'm here for you, baby. I love you," he takes my hands and kisses my knuckles. I wanted to puke.

"I will never love you! Get it through your head, I love Ichigo! You can rape me all you want, my heart will always belong to Ichigo."

"You'll change baby."

I couldn't face a life without your light, but all of that was ripped apart, when you refused to fight. . .

I was about to protest, when suddenly my abdomen rumbled and churned. I fumbled over in pain, what was going on?

"Ayame, what's-"

"Either I'm starving or my stomach just doesn't like me right now," Grimmjow just smiled.

"Looks like our little one is growing,"

"I'm not fucking pregnant!"

"I'm pretty sure you are."

"What are you implying?!" I shot him a warning glance.

"Nothing, nothing!" He threw his hands up in the air, surrendering.

"Plus, if you know a goddamn thing about pregnancy, you would know that babies don't grow this fast. Unless they're half fucking vampire. Ahh!"

"Do you want me to call someone?" I could see the worrisome glaze in his eyes. I hated it.

"No, I'm fine. Probably just hunger pains, I'll live."

So save your breath, I will not care, I think I made it very clear. . .

I shuttered, feeling a sudden cold sweat chill my body quickly. Something that Grimmjow took notice of right away.

"You cold?" He asked, I had to admit I was freezing! So I nodded. I hesitated before he pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his strong muscular arms around my delicate fragile little frame.

That feeling of warmth and love consumed my being once again. I snuggled my face into his chest and smiled. For once, everything felt complete. Like I truly was safe in my padded room with my rapist and possibly a child I didn't even want.

Yeah this situation is so fucked up.

I apologize for the quality of the story, lately my depression has been so bad lately. And with my ADHD taking over sometimes, it makes it harder to concentrate. I'm sorry.


End file.
